


coming home and seeing their s/o asleep in their oversized shirt

by PhoenixOasis01060904



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOasis01060904/pseuds/PhoenixOasis01060904
Summary: Got7 reacting to coming home and seeing their s/o asleep in their oversized shirt so it looks like there's nothing underneath
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/Reader, Jackson Wang/Reader, Kim Yugyeom/Reader, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Reader, Mark Tuan/Reader, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Jaebum

Jaebum had been at JYPE all day in the studio working on music for their upcoming album thus he hadn’t been able to spend time with his beloved light of his life. Sure, he had been texting and calling you, but it wasn’t the same without him greeting you with kisses and not waking up to you in the mornings.  
All JB could think about was seeing you again, as he walked into your apartment, with food he had picked up for the two of them to share. As soon as he walked in, he stopped at the sight of you, staring before he started smiling, he even forgot to breathe for a second seeing what you were wearing.  
“What are you trying to do here kitten?” He whispered to himself as he noticed that his love of his life was wearing his shirt, that looked like a dress on you  
He quickly piled all of your assignments that were all over the kitchen table into a neat stack before placing the bag of food on the table.  
When walked back over to wake you, he’d be standing by the couch, head tilted and a slight smirk on his face as he stared at your sleeping face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours and he placed his hand on your leg causing you to wake up as he pulled away.  
“Do you know what you’re doing to me, kitten?” He asked as he smirked down at you as he picked you up and carried you to your room


	2. Mark

Got7 had an upcoming tour and Mark had been working on his tricks and practicing the whole week. He knew that work had been getting to you as you had some big project coming up. He had been telling you to take it easy for weeks but you had told him that you would take it easy when he did the same.   
Mark stumbled through the door of his apartment exhausted after a grueling dance practice. He dropped his keys in the little glass bowl you had bought after you had moved in with him. He chuckled as he noticed all the papers, sticky notes, and pens that littered the coffee table. He noticed one of your half-finished report for work under a pink colored pen.   
“At least she isn’t sleeping on the couch again.” He thought to himself as he remembered finding you asleep on the couch when he came home late after practice one night   
He walked into your shared bedroom, shivering as the cold air rushed to him full blast, as he noticed a lump wriggle under his duvet as Stranger Things played quietly in the background. He instantly smiled, he knew he had been coming home late and leaving early these past few days. He loved that even though he told you to just go to bed instead of trying to stay up for him. He loved that you at least tried to wait for him even though you probably fell asleep watching the show.   
He walked over to the bed quietly and gently lifted the duvet to crawl into bed with you before smirking when he spotted the black shirt from his 93 collection on you. He quietly laid down facing you before softly caressing your face, gently moving away some stray hair out of your face as he had noticed that the shirt had ridden up slightly in your sleep. He gently pried the Charmander plushie, he had gotten you while in Japan, you were currently cuddling out of your arms as he continued caressing your face.   
When you woke up because of his feather-like caresses, he smirked at you before kissing your cheek “Thank you for the lovely surprise of wearing my shirt.” He said as he placed his hand on your leg where he began to rub gentle circles with his thumb


	3. Jackson

Jackson laughed with the other members as they walked up to the Got7 dorm together. They had been working out together to stay in shape for the next comeback. You had told him that would be waiting in the dorm with food for everyone, having made his favorite foods, being the caring person you were. Also, because you didn’t want Bam Bam being dramatically whining that you hadn’t made anything for them.   
“We’re walking too slow.” Jackson yelled as he rushed up to the dorm to see you, he had told you not to try and stay up for him since he and the guys would probably get home late   
He knew that you would probably be sleep by now that he got to the dorm seeing it was 5am, his whole day had been filled with working out and practicing. He rushed into the dorm, ready to yell that he was home but he immediately quieted down when he saw you were fast asleep on the couch.   
He walked up to the couch and saw you, cuddled up on the cold leather couch, your knees tucked up to your chest underneath one of his ‘Team Wang′ shirts, he can’t help but smile, even more, wondering if maybe he should carry you to his bed, to make sure you’re comfortable.   
The guys walked into the dorm talking loudly, before protesting when they were hit by some pillows, courtesy of Jackson.   
“Be quiet!” He whispered yelling at them “You’re going to wake her up!”   
“OOO hyung she’s wearing your clothes!” Bam Bam said poking Jackson’s cheek   
“She looks good in your shirt.” Mark said “Even better than you.”   
“You guys are too loud.” You said sleepily as you opened your eyes   
“Of course, she looks good, and she’s all mine.” Jackson said as he walked over towards you, squatting down to be at your level   
He first gave you a kiss on your cheek before he helped you sit up right, resting his hands on your thighs, before pressing his lips to yours to give you a proper kiss.   
“EW!” Bam Bam and Yugyeom yelled loudly   
“If you don’t like it then leave.” Jackson said giving them a half-hearted glare “Aren’t you cold?” He asked as he looked at you   
“No. And there is food in the kitchen waiting for all of you.” You said yawning “I made your favorites.” You said turning to Jackson   
The guys went over to the kitchen and found chocolate cake, Dim Sum, spaghetti carbonara, chicken, and hamburgers waiting for them in Tupperware.   
“Thank you (Y/N)!” Everyone yelled form the kitchen  
“Aren’t you going to eat?” You asked Jackson   
“Yes you.” Jackson said shaking his head as he picked you up, bridal style, and took you to his room where he placed you down on his bed after locking the door. He came to lay down next to you and kissed you deeply as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer.   
“You shouldn’t sleep so uncovered, Baobei. Especially with the perv line still here. Aren’t you cold?” Jackson asked you “Jinyoung left the ac on all day.”   
You laughed quietly and kissed his nose “I’m wearing shorts under.” You told him laughing   
Jackson rolled over to be on top of you and leaned down to kiss you “I have to make sure to show everyone that you’re mine.” He said as he began to trail down kisses down your neck “Make sure to scream my name.” He said as he kissed you deeply again


	4. Jinyoung

Jinyoung had been filming a new drama for over a month now so the only contact the two of you had was through text, phone call, and webcam dates. It had been a long month and during that time you had gotten a promotion, and the two of you had celebrated over a Skype date. Fast forward to today, Jiyoung had finished filming a week early and decided to surprise you with his homecoming tonight. From what he had heard is that you had been staying at dorms, instead of your apartment because you missed him.  
He had walked into the dorm to find two of the maknaes in the living room playing videogames, Overwatch from the looks of it.  
“Hyung!” They yelled as they paused the game and rushed towards him  
“How was filming?” Bam Bam asked  
“Did you have fun?” Yugyeom asked, “Hey hyung is back!”  
Jinyoung sighed as the other members who were in the dorm came rushing out of the kitchen. They quickly took turns hugging Jinyoung, but he frowned when he didn’t see the one person he was looking for, you.  
Jaebum chuckled and patted his back “Your beloved is in your room.” He said as he looked at his best friend  
“Hyung I love (Y/N)!” Jackson yelled shaking Jinyoung “She’s been making us food every day.”  
“You should marry (Y/N) hyung.” Youngjae said, “(Y/N) is perfect for you.”  
Immediately BamBam and Yugyeom began stopping him from making his room, asking him to tell them about filming, but Jinyoung had had enough of his members. All he wanted was to see you and wanted to fall asleep next to you.  
Jinyoung pushed the two members aside “I’ll tell you everything tomorrow.” Was all he said as he walked towards the door of his room, opening it before pausing at the sight  
Jinyoung tried to contain his smile at the sight before him, before trying to compose himself unless he wanted everyone to see him acting like a love-struck fool, he was. He knew hadn’t been sleeping well ever since your promotion, but you loved your job and he wasn’t going to take that from you.  
“Aish what is wrong with her?” He asked out loud an amused smile on his face, as he walked in and locked the door as he wanted no unwanted interruptions, noticing you wearing his shirt, hugging his pillow  
He smiled as he quickly and quietly walked to his closet and quickly changed into his pajamas before he got under the blanket, trying his best not wake you up, but he froze when all he saw you wearing was just his shirt. You, on the other hand, let go of his pillow and start hugging Jinyoung, who looked down at you in admiration as he softly stroked your cheek.  
You shifted waking up, comfortable and warm and because of the feather-like touch on your cheek.  
“I’m home love.” A voice said causing your eyes to snap open to see Jinyoung at your side, your head on his chest, and him sitting comfortably in bed with you  
You felt nice and comfortable until you remember that you had some work still left to do.  
You quickly sat up and gasped “The banquet.” You said trying to get up but Jinyoung’s arm came around your waist and held you down  
“Don’t worry it’s done.”  
“What?” You asked looking at him puzzled  
“You fell asleep with literally only having to email the plans to your boss. So, I did and I also emailed your boss and let her know that you’re taking a personal day tomorrow,” He said as he removed his hand from your waist to your chin, looking at you. “Because you WILL be taking a personal day tomorrow. Love you.” He pecked your cheek before giving you a proper kiss which he slowly deepened as his hand traveled down your body


	5. Youngjae

Youngjae had come back from a video game session with his friends. You had told him it was okay for him to go out with them, as you would be finishing a school project. As Youngjae walked into your apartment all he wanted was to cuddle you until the end of time and maybe watch a movie.  
As he walked into the apartment, he sees a sight for sore eyes. He found you sleeping soundly in one of his shirts with Coco curled up in your arms. He froze, unsure of what to do. He was wondering if you had meant to wear his shirt without any shorts, underneath for him or if you were just too tired to put on any shorts or pants.  
“Wha..what do I do now?” He asked himself quietly as he silently walked up to you smiling as he stared at you for a few seconds  
Now he had to think of a plan to somehow get you to stop hugging Coco and start hugging him, all without waking you two. He gently shook you, causing you to groan, and lightly swat away Youngjae’s hand causing him to chuckle.  
“Wake up sleepy head.” Youngjae said with a cute awkward smile on his face “Did you forget to put on shorts?”  
“You’re here.” You mumbled as Coco leaned up and licked Youngjae’s cheek  
“I told you not to wait up for me,” Youngjae said as he placed Coco down on the ground causing her to run to her doggy bed  
“I wanted to talk to you.” You said, “And spend time with you.”  
Youngjae smiled “Then let’s have boyfriend girlfriend relaxing time.” He said as he quickly leaned in and placed kisses all over your face causing you to laugh  
“Youngjaeeee”  
“Shh! It’s boyfriend-girlfriend relaxing time and you’re participating.!” He said, pulling you closer to him as his lips landed on yours  
You sighed but accepted your defeat as your adorable and caring boyfriend deepened the kiss before he began to make his way down your neck, leaving a trail of kisses.


	6. Bam Bam

The whole day Bam Bam had been in a series of meetings regarding his fashion line. During the little breaks, he was able to get he was able to talk to you, and you had informed him that you were working on some new art. Bam Bam had told you he would probably be home late or early depending on how long his last meeting went on. He did, however, send lunch over to his apartment so you can have dinner.  
When 6 came around he walked into the apartment, seeing his beloved fur children lounging around the living room. You, on the other hand, were nowhere to be seen. He quickly filled the cats’ bowls of food before walking around the apartment in search of you.  
As soon as BamBam walked into his room he found you curled up on his bed and then he began to go through a mental break down. You were sleeping in one of his shirts, only his shirt, and it was the cutest thing in the world.  
He was smiling at the sight of you curled up on his bed, he had wanted to surprise you since the meeting had finished early, but he was the one who was surprised instead. He found you surrounded by color pencils and your sketch pad.  
He walked around to the side of the bed you’re facing and smiled before leaning in to give you a kiss on the cheek.  
“Baby? Baby. You fell asleep.” BamBam whispered as he rubbed your back soothingly  
You said nothing, only leaning yourself against BamBam and keeping your eyes closed. Bam Bam sighed chuckling before he smiled before quickly gathering your sketchbook and color pencils before pulling you back to him.  
“Come here, come on.” He said softly while he began running his fingers through your hair  
“Your home early.” You said to him as you opened your eyes and looked at him  
“I have a question baby.” He said as he gave you a kiss on your forehead  
“Yeah?” You asked sitting up and looking at him  
“So, I liked my surprise, babe.” He said as he helped you straddle his lap “Are you done sleeping so we can both enjoy the night?”  
You chuckled and leaned in and kissed him as an answer which he happily deepened as his hands traveled up your sides.


	7. Yugyeom

When Yugyeom came home from a long day of practice from the Hit the Stage. He had been told by his members that you had stopped by at the dorm. He had pouted when he found out that you had made his members lunch. When Yugyeom walked into the dorm he was immediately greeted by Bam Bam and Jinyoung who were in the living room.  
“Your girlfriend is a good cook.” Jinyoung said to the maknae “She really cares about you.”  
“You should make sure to go all out when your anniversary comes around.” Bam Bam said  
Yugyeom merely dropped his bag at the door as he removed his shoes and walked towards his bedroom. Jinyoung and Bam Bam followed behind him asking how was his day.  
Yugyeom walked into his room with BamBam and Jinyoung, before immediately freezing as the other two stared at Yugyeom. He couldn’t help but blush, seeing you sprawled out on his bed in his shirt that was way too big for her, hugging one of his pillows. Papers of one of your many school projects surrounded you.  
“Do they always dress like this?” Bam Bam asked curiously  
“It’s like a duvet on them,” Jinyoung said  
There was no way BamBam and Jinyoung were going to leave them alone, there was too much teasing to do, so Yugyeom quickly ushered the other two out, so that you can sleep in private after he’s taken some cheeky photos to show you later.  
Yugyeom smiled at you and went along his usual routine after coming from practice. While he was in the shower you had woken up hearing the water and rubbed your eyes. You blinked and looked around and quickly cleaned up your papers, waiting as Yugyeom came out of the shower.  
Yugyeom walked out, drying his hair with a towel “Oh you’re up.” He said  
“Why didn’t you wake me?” You asked pouting as you got up and walked over to him  
Yugyeom smiled “Because you looked so beautiful sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you.” He said  
You just continued walking up to him and pulled him down for a kiss causing him to smile against your lips. He wrapped his arms under your legs and picked you up causing you to wrap your legs around his waist as he carried you to his bed.


End file.
